


I can change my future if I want to!

by Lightning_Blue93



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Timeless Weekly Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-06 20:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10343832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning_Blue93/pseuds/Lightning_Blue93
Summary: Lucy finally decides to read the journal Flynn gave her and she finds out some interesting things about her future.





	1. Do I really want this?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution to the second weeks prompt of the Timeless Weekly Challenge.
> 
> I'm not really into history, so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes in my depiction of the past.

“If you don’t like the future that Flynn has planned for you; change it.”

Just like a mantra these words from Wyatt were floating through her mind while she stared at the little, worn out leather bound Journal Garcia gave her 2 weeks ago. She avoided looking at it most of the time, even though it seemed to stare at her, every time she was in the same room as the Journal. And as if this wasn't enough her mother gave her the empty one just a week before her whole life turned upside down.  
Now she couldn't stand the tension anymore and took it in her hands. She hesitated with the small leather strains between her fingers, not sure if she really wanted to read this. Her entire future and a bit of her past. She took a deep breath and unknotted the leather strains, that held the Journal closed. At first she just let the pages slip through her fingers, looking at her own, but somehow strange, handwriting. She stopped here and there, reading a few lines about the already completed missions. She noticed that she described their first missions a lot more detailed than the ones they are apparently about to go on in the future. But she also noticed that she kept some important information, like she already knew that some day her Journal would help a Terrorist to steal a time machine and change history. She continued to thumb through the book but startled when she noticed a drawing of Garcia right beside a drawing of two entangled rings...obviously wedding bands.  
_That's not possible_ , Lucy thought. _This can't be, this could never happen!_

She leaned back into Wyatt's Sofa. After everything that happened after Garcia was arrested, she needed someone around her she can trust. And since Rufus is occupied with getting Jiya back on her feet, more or less only Wyatt was left. Right now he's on the way shopping for groceries as they realized earlier that morning, that they're almost out of proper food. He asked Lucy to accompany him, but she didn't really felt like leaving the house these past days.

After staring on her drawings for several minutes, she turned back some pages and started reading, hoping she'd get some information how she ended up marrying Garcia Flynn.

****

The shrill ringtone of her mobile phone woke Lucy from a weird dream. She had dreamt she was in a relationship with Wyatt, and an injury during a mission totally freaked him out, which eventually led him to forbid her further missions.  
She took a quick glance on the display before taking the call “Mason Industries”. The clock told her it could only be that Flynn jumped again.

“When did he go?” she asked as a greeting.  
“April 15, 1775.” Agent Christopher's voice sounded just as tired as Lucy's.  
“That's just days before the first military engagements during the Revolutionary War. If Flynn changes anything maybe the whole War never starts and the America we know disappears!” Lucy's voice broke at the end of her sentence. She cleared her throat.  
“Alright, give me 15 minutes for a quick shower and 20 for the ride. I'll be there as soon as I can. Are the other two already informed?” She asked Agent Christopher, suppressing a yawn.  
“I already called Rufus, Wyatt was next on my list.” The Agent answered.  
“Sure, I'll see you later in the Bunker.” Lucy told Denise and hung up.

She knows that every second counts after Flynn jumped, so she hurried with her morning toilet, and drove to Mason Industries as fast as she could and the speed limit allowed.  
She arrived there the same time as Wyatt did, he looked just as tired as Lucy felt.  
“G'morning” Wyatt mumbled in her direction.  
“Morning” Lucy replied in a low voice.  
“Rufus already here?” Wyatt asked her.  
“How should I know, I also just arrived. But as he lives quite close I'd assume he's already here.” she answered with the hint of a smile on her lips.  
“Sorry, way too early for me. The time out of the Delta Force begins to show, I'm not as used to getting woke in the middle of the night as I used to” he told her apologetic.  
“It's okay. I guess I'll never get used to getting thrown out of bed in the middle of the night. I like to sleep my whole 8 to 10 hours a night.” After she stopped talking she didn't even try to hide the tremendous yawn.  
“Well, lets see what they have for us”, Wyatt said and accelerated his steps.

They entered Agent Christopher's office, wondering why Rufus wasn't there already.  
“Where's Rufus” Lucy asked right away. “I thought you called him before you called us, he has the shortest way to get here.”  
“Yes, I did, but apparently Rufus stayed not in his own apartment last night. He should be here any minute.” Denise answered.  
“Sorry guys, had to explain why I had to leave at 2.30 in the morning.” he told them while trying to catch his breath again.  
Lucy and Wyatt looked at each other with a knowing grin on their faces.

“Alright, now that everyone's here a quick Update on Garcia Flynn. He jumped half an hour ago to April 15, 1775, Middlesex County. As Ms. Preston already told me on the phone, this is just 4 days before the first military engagements of the Revolutionary war started. As we all know, without this war, America as we know it, probably wouldn't exist. It is our prior duty to stop Flynn from whatever he has planned.” Agent Christopher told the trio, especially looking at Wyatt. He avoids eye-contact with her, knowing he still has failed to finish his task – killing Garcia Flynn.

“Alright, everyone to the wardrobe room and get dressed. Wyatt, someone looked for a Military Uniform of the Massachusetts militia that should fit you. Rufus, we picked some inconspicuous clothes for you. You should also try to stay in the background, colored people weren't really wide spread in the 18th century. Lucy, we also picked something for you. It should be equal to what the woman have worn during the war.”  
The three nodded, turned around and went to the dressing rooms.  
Lucy entered her dressing room, looking directly on her outfit for the next few days. It was a dark brown woolen skirt, a light brown cotton blouse and a dark red corset.  
“I'll never get used to wearing a corset” she mumbled to herself.  
She started to take her own clothes off and slipped into the blouse and the skirt. She also pulled the corset over her head and placed it on her chest, but she would need help tying it. She stepped out of her dressing room and bumped almost into Wyatt who just left the men's bathroom.  
“You ready” he asked her.  
“Not quite. Do you know how to tie a corset?” she asks him nervously.  
“Uhm...I've done it just once, but I guess I should be able to. Just say something if I tie it too tight.” He answers a bit puzzled.  
Lucy turned around, so Wyatt could reach the lacing, and tried to hold on to the door frame. Whilst Wyatt was tying her into the corset they didn't talk, he just asked her a few times if it was to tight, which she always denied. But if she was honest to herself, as someone who isn't used to wearing a corset, it may be a bit tight on the long run, but as Wyatt just finished, it was a bit too late to mention it.  
Lucy mumbled a quiet “Thanks” and stepped back into her dressing room to put her personal belongings into her locker.

5 minutes later the three of them were standing in front of the lifeboat, all a bit nervous remembering what happened the last time they went back to the 18th century.  
They entered the Lifeboat and Wyatt helped Lucy with her seat belt as usual.  
Rufus started the pre-jump checkup and soon, after a short bumpy ride, they landed in the middle of nowhere in the Massachusetts of 1775.  
The next few hours they spent walking through forests and tentative roads. After a long walk they finally caught a glimpse at a small town.  
“This must be Lexington” Lucy explained to the other two. “It's one of the main sites of the first fights of the Revolutionary War.”  
“What do you think, how are the chances Flynn is here somewhere?” Wyatt asked her.  
“I hope they're high” she replies, “We don't have enough time to search all towns related to the Battles of Lexington and Concord”  
“Well then: I guess we split up and start looking for him” Rufus suggests.  
“Good Idea, but you should stick to either one of us, as Agent Christopher already said, a young, black man attracts attention.” Wyatt replies.  
“Then I'll stick to you” Rufus said, and nods in the direction of Wyatt. “I'd guess a lone woman with a black guy as company would attract even more attention.  
“Yeah, you're right. Are you able to handle it on your own” Wyatt asks Lucy.  
“Yeah, I think so. After all I'm a grown-up woman.” she answers with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.  
“Okay, so Rufus and I are going to look in the northern and eastern part of the town, Lucy, you can look in the western and southern part. We all meet in 3 hours in the center of the town. There should be a town hall or something, let's meet there.” Like always Wyatt slipped into the role of a leader like he was born for it. But It has never made him feel comfortable at all.  
Rufus and Lucy nodded, and as Wyatt and Rufus headed north, Lucy went western.  
The town wasn't really big, so she had time to look at everything quite long. These trips to the past are always like Birthday and Christmas combined for her as a historian. But the longer she was walking around in this town, the more she noticed, how the corset prevented her from breathing properly. It was surprisingly warm and the temperature in combination with the corset made her fell dizzy.  
She entered a small alley and before she could realize what was going on someone made her stumble and she fell hard on the ground. The air was pressed out of her lungs, and as she tried to breath again, her sight went all black and she lost her consciousness.  
Lucy slowly woke up, but tried not to show it, as she didn't knew who made her fall. She noticed she was laying on something like a bed, at least it was a lot more comfortable than the hard ground in Lexington.  
“Don't even try to hide you're awake again.” Lucy flinched at the sound of the voice of Garcia Flynn next to her.  
She opened her eyes and looked directly into the clear blue of Flynn's eyes.  
“I allowed myself to free you from this corset. It seemed to prevent you from breathing.” he explained in his eastern-European accent, and Lucy realized just then she was only wearing the skirt and the blouse.  
“Whoever tied it should've known it was too tight. Although it looked really nice on you” he continued.  
“Where are we?” She asked him, looking around in the room. It didn't seemed like it was still 1775. “Better question: When are we”  
“We're back in the 21st century. New York City to be exact.” he replied.  
Lucy noticed he never looked away from her.  
“And why exactly did you bring me here?” she continued her questioning.  
“Well, first of all I wanted to bring a little space between you and Mason Industries. You folks don't know yet, but Rittenhouse is planning on a hostile takeover. I didn't want you to get into the crossfire...”  
“And why would you care about me? How do you even know about it?” she interrupted him.  
Flynn looked at her with amusement in his eyes. “Oh, I think you know exactly how I got this information” he told her and pulled the small, black Journal out of the inner pocket of his jacket.  
Lucy looked at it with disgust.  
“I still don't know why you believe I'm going to write it. Not to mention why I should give it to you!”  
“I'm holding the proof in my own hands. For both of your questions. Even though the timeline is already slightly different from the one in here, most of the things you wrote happened the way you said they would.” he explained her patiently. “And even the reason why should give it to me is explained in here. Even tough I couldn't believe it myself.”  
She looked at him a bit confused. “What do you mean? If you already know why I gave it to you, why don't you tell me and make sure it'll happen exactly how it's supposed to happen?”  
“Even If I told you, you wouldn't believe it anyway. And as we both know you don't even have it yet. Much less experienced all the funny little trips to the past you still have to take.”  
Lucy noticed that Garcia came closer the longer they talked.  
“But you didn't explained to me why we're here? Why New York City?” she asked him again.  
“New York doesn't have any meaning, I just wanted you as far away from San Francisco as possible.” he told her calmly.  
“Then why still the US? Why not taking me to Europe or Asia or Africa” she couldn't stop asking him what he was up to.  
“I call it hiding in plain sight. And as I know your little friends are able to track down the Mothership, I asked Anthony to hide it somewhere not even remotely near.” it makes the appearance as if Garcia had this conversation already. But then Lucy remembered the Journal. Maybe she wrote down the conversation. But this must've been another Lucy. She would never write this thing. Even less give it to a terrorist.  
“Okay, ignoring the fact, that you are a terroristic Psychopath, how are my chances of ever going home again?” Lucy asked Flynn, with a small quiver in her voice. She was afraid she'd never see her Teammates again. Her Teammates who must look for her everywhere.  
“On, no worries. You are going back eventually. Otherwise there would be no possibility for you to get the Journal in the first place.” he answers while smiling at her.  
Not that he's standing almost right in front of her she had to notice that Garcia Flynn was quite an attractive man. Even though he must be at least 10 years older than herself. But the small lines around his well formed lips and eyes gave him an intelligent and wise look. She kinda liked it, but was a little afraid of herself the same time.  
While they were talking Lucy had straightened herself and swung her legs from the bed she sat on. Flynn sat down right next to her. He laid a hand on her knee and leaned forward almost whispering.  
“I know this must be frightening for you, but you have to believe me: I would never hurt you, Lucy Preston. Not if it was avoidable in any way. You mean a lot to me, after all I know you way longer than you know me.”  
Lucy gulped, overburdened by the whole situation and Garcia's face right in front of her. Where does this strange urge to kiss him come from?  
She didn't know, but she also didn't resist.  
Lucy leaned forward, pressing her lips passionate on Flynn's. He quivered slightly in surprise, but caught himself quick and kissed her back, just as passionate as Lucy. But it was different for him than for her. He seemed like he already did this several times, but for Lucy this was new. But It was different from the kiss Wyatt gave Lucy in 1934. That one was more or less fake, he only kissed her so Bonnie & Clyde would believe their cover story of the loving, bank robbing couple.  
The kiss she and Garcia shared was pure and full of mostly suppressed emotions.  
Lucy laid her right hand on Garcia's cheek, feeling every little stubble of his three-day-beard. Her other hand rested on his shoulder, slightly clinging into his shirt. One of Garcia's hands rested on her waist, while the other one was running through her curly hair, gently caressing her cheek with his thumb.  
After they finally separated from each other again, Lucy looked into Garcia's eyes with obvious fear in her eyes.  
“What's happening to me?” she asked him, her voice only a crushed whisper, her hand still laying on Garcia's cheek.  
“Exactly what you wrote down in your Journal.” he answered softly, returning the gesture.  
A lonely tear ran down Lucy's face and Garcia wiped it away as soft as he could.  
“You shouldn't be afraid of your future, you can't change it anyway.” he told her in a soft voice. “And as I told you earlier. I'll never hurt you, you're way too precious to me.”  
She nodded slightly, showing him she believed her.  
“But I'm still afraid. I never saw this coming, you were always our enemy...” she began, but was interrupted by Garcia.  
“I was never YOUR enemy. I was always the enemy of Rittenhouse. You made me your enemy by trying to interfere with my intentions.” he corrected her with a smart-alec undertone in his voice.  
She chuckled quietly and leaned forward to lay her forehead on Garcia's shoulder. He laid one hand on her back and the other one gently caressed the back of her head.  
“As I see you fell the attraction between us yourself. You can't deny that.” he gave her a soft kiss on her head, putting both hands on her shoulders and pushing her softly away from him, so he could look her in the eyes.  
“Can you promise me not to resist against your emotions for me? Because I know from the safest source we both know that they're real – you wrote it yourself in the Journal.”  
“So you knew this was going to happen here and now?” she asked him shocked.  
“You haven't wrote the exact date and time, but I knew something like this would happen. But I didn't knew when and where. I'm just as surprised as you are from the recent events.” he answered her calmly.  
He pulled her towards him again, so he could hold her in his arms. Lucy laid her hands on Garcia's back, still not quite sure if she was enjoying his warmth and the felling of being held by someone. But she couldn't deny that she felt somehow safe here, alone with him. She buried her face in the recess of his neck, trying not to burst into tears of fear. Her whole world seems to dissolve around her, and build itself up again, but completely changed.

Lucy stayed with Garcia for the next 2 Years. Obviously either Mason Industries or one of her previous team members must've filed a missing person's report. She found herself flickering on the TV for several month until the search was stopped. She felt a little ache in her heart, every time she saw herself on the screen, but she realized she had to do this first.  
During her time with Garcia she really fell in love with him, and because they weren't time travelling anymore hey had a lot of time for each other.

It was her 2nd Birthday since she stayed with Garcia and he took her out for Dinner in a fancy restaurant. As she left all of her clothing back in San Francisco she had to buy a whole new wardrobe, including the dress she was wearing now. It was a dream of strapless, floor-long, light-blue silk, she bought for a specific occasion, and she hoped it would happen tonight.  
The food was delicious and they just ordered dessert when Garcia excused himself and stood up from the table. While Lucy waited for him to come back, she thought about whether he would do what she hoped he'd do today, or if it would happen at all.  
Garcia came back, looking a bit nervous. He sat down opposite her, smiling like a school boy right before prom.  
The waiter arrived at their table, carrying a tray with two small, high glasses.  
“I allowed myself to order some Champagne, after all we have to celebrate something” he explained and his smile grew even wider.  
Lucy took on of the glasses the waiter handed her, while Garcia took the other one.  
He raised it: “To the Birthday of this beautiful, young lady sitting here with me, making me the luckiest and happiest man alive.”  
He moved the hand with the glass a bit forward so Lucy could clink glasses with him.  
She smiled and blushed a bit, “Thank you” she was able to whisper while her eyes started to fill with tears of joy.  
She took a sip of the Champagne, and it tasted delicious.  
Short after the waiter returned with their dessert. Lucy chose a huge sundae with strawberries, banana and a lot of whipped cream.  
She shared another quick smile with Garcia before she took the spoon and started eating the Ice-Cream.  
She was almost finished when she took a spoonful of Ice-Cream and noticed something strange in her mouth. She took it out and looked at the most beautiful ring she has ever seen.  
It was a small band of white gold covered in Diamonds and Sapphires.  
She couldn't take her look away from the Ring in her fingers.  
Garcia reached over the table, taking her hand into his and taking the Ring with his other hand.  
She looked up, her sight a bit blurred due to the tears in her eyes.  
Garcia's voice was a bit cracked as he started speaking: “Lucy, the past two years were probably the best two years of my life, and the only reason for that is you. I've never been happier in my life, and spending time with you is all I wanna do for the rest of my life. So I only have one small question for you before I let you finish your dessert.”  
He started slipping the ring on her left ring finger.  
“Lucy Preston, would you give me the immense honor of marrying me?”  
Tears ran down Lucy's face and she had to start speaking twice until the quiet “Yes” left her lips.  
The entire Restaurant started clapping and the waiter returned again, this time with a huge bouquet of roses in his hands, which he placed on the edge of the table.  
“I will promise to Love you until the last of this roses is withered.” he told her, what astonished her a bit. Roses aren't known for their long survival after they got cut. But as she took a closer look to the flowers she noticed one plastic rose among them. Now Garcia's words made a lot more sense.  
Lucy stood up and circled the table, just to sit down on Garcia's lap and kissing him with all the passion she felt for him. After she disengaged herself from him she smiled at him before she hugged him really tight. 

The next few month were full of appointments to plan the wedding. They couldn't make a big announcement, because if they did so someone from Mason Industries could see it and ruin everything. They agreed on a small ecclesiastic ceremony, due to their need to hide they weren't able to invite a lot of people anyway.  
3 weeks before the wedding date Lucy and Garcia visited a jeweler to pick their wedding bands. The employees must've shown them almost every pair of wedding band they had on stock, but none of them matched Lucy's vision of her perfect wedding band.  
On the edge of a mental break down the employee took out a visible old ring box.  
“This is the last suggestion I can make you, I'm running out of possible rings.” she explains them, a shiver in her voice as if she was almost crying.  
She turned the box in the direction of Lucy and Garcia and opened it. Lucy's eyes widened as she laid then on the Rings for the first time.  
Both Rings were made out of matte Rose and White Gold, the one for her decorated with two small, wavy lines of Diamonds on each side of a bigger heart shaped one. The one for him had a single, small heart shaped Sapphire on the top.  
Lucy reached out for the box to take a closer look on the Rings. She could feel Garcia's look on her as she was examining the Rings.  
“I guess we made our decision” he told the sales lady with a hearable smile on his face.  
Lucy turned her neck so quick to look at him that it cracked.  
“Are you sure?” she asked him surprised, “They must cost a fortune!”  
“I can see how happy you appear when you look at them, how could I not buy them if they make you that happy.” he replied.  
“But do you like them too?” she asked, still stunned from his reaction.  
“Of course, they're beautiful, just as you, they're perfect for us!”  
Garcia followed the sales lady to the back of the shop to pay the Rings. He wanted to make sure she never knows how much they had cost.  
A few days later Lucy met up with a girl she got to know during her time with Garcia, to pick out a wedding dress.  
She had a clear imagination of how her dress should look like. But just as at the jeweler the salesman almost started to cry because not one dress he showed her fit her vision of her dream dress. He went into the back of the boutique and came back with two suit bags in his hands.  
“These are from the new collection, usually we're not allowed to show them the customers until the collection is released, but I guess this is my last hope.” he told them while he hung the suit bags on a clothes rail.  
He opened the first bag and revealed an Ivory-colored dress, with applied pearls, embroidery and a long laced trail. Lucy thought it was quite nice, but she wanted to see the other dress until she made a decision.  
The salesman opened the second suit bag and Lucy's friend gasped.  
The pale-white dress was covered with flowery-shaped embroidery and the back was made completely out of lace. There was a small zipper on the side of the dress, which was invisible when the dress was worn.  
“I'd like to try this one.” Lucy told the salesman and the sighed relieved.  
They vanished in the back of the boutique, while he helped her put on the dress. It fit her perfectly. It was strapless, so her small shoulders and collarbones showed advantage.  
She turned to all sides to get a better look at the dress.  
“I'd like to take this one” she stated.  
The salesman demurred. “I'll have to talk to my boss, I don't know if I'm allowed to sell one of the new dresses before the collection is officially released.” he explained.  
Lucy nodded and the employee left the room to call his boss. Short after she could hear him argue loudly with someone. She couldn't understand what he said, but it sounded not good.  
He came back, his face red and he was breathing quickly in his anger.  
“My boss won't allow me to sell this dress until the collection is officially released.” he told her angrily.  
“And when is the release?” she asked him.  
“Tomorrow two weeks from now.” he replies.  
“That's only two days before my wedding!” she nearly shouts. “Is there no other possibility how I could buy this dress?” she asked him entreatingly.  
“I'm afraid there is none.” he says quietly, slowly stepping back, a bit afraid of her.  
“Can you promise me I get the dress on the release date if I make a down-payment today?” she queried insistently.  
“I think we can talk about that, but I have to call my boss again.” he states, leaving the room again.  
This time the call was a lot more quiet than the last one, and Lucy used the time to look at every angle of the dress again. She was in love with this dress.  
The employee came back, “My boss said you can come and pick it up if you pay half of the price today, and the other half when you pick it up.”  
“Okay, that's how we do it.” she replied and asked him to help her out of the dress.  
She wrote a check over half of the dresses price and left the boutique with her friend on her arm. 

Two weeks later she entered the boutique again to pick up her dream-dress. The employee's face brightened up when he saw her.  
“Ms. Preston, nice to see you again, let me get the dress for you” he greeted her.  
She shook his hand and watched him entering the back of the boutique fetching her dress. He came back, carrying the huge suit bag in his hands.  
Lucy wrote another check over the rest of the price and left the boutique with a wide smile on her face.  
Two days later she felt like the Queen of England herself. The ceremony was taking place at the St. Peters Church, right on the shore of Staten Island. The dress fitted her like a second skin and she couldn't be happier.  
The silver tiara she was wearing matched perfectly to her earrings and the necklace Garcia bought her as an engagement-gift.  
Lucy took a last glance in the mirror before she left the house and entered the limousine, that was supposed to get her to the church.  
After a 20 minute ride the car stopped in front of the old catholic church at the northern end of Staten Island.  
She entered the church and the organ started playing. The church was rather empty, after all they couldn't invite any of their old friends and no family members.  
She looked down the aisle and her eyes caught the appearance of Garcia. He looked stunning in his black suit, a white rose in the buttonhole on the collar of his jacket.  
As she reached the altar the music stopped. She smiled at Garcia and he smiled back at her as they sat down on the two chairs they prepared for them.  
The ceremony itself was rather quick, they decided they wanted to do individual vows, but kept them rather short.  
Finally the priest turned to her: “Will you, Lucy Preston, take this man as your husband, in good and in bad times, in sickness as in health, 'till death splits you apart?”  
“I will” she answered, looking at Garcia.  
The priest turned to him: “And will you, Garcia Flynn, take this woman as your wife, in good and in bad times, in sickness and health, 'til death splits you apart?”  
“I will” he answers, covering his soon to be wife in a proud look.  
“By virtue of the authority vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife.” the priest finally stated.  
Lucy and Garcia stood up, turned to each other and kissed while the few wedding guest started to applaud and cheer. While Lucy and Garcia signed the certificate of marriage the guests went outside to greet the newly married couple.

****

“Lucy?” Wyatt called her.  
She flinched. She was so lost in the story of how she married Garcia Flynn she didn't heard him entering the Apartment.  
“Luce, are you alright? You're pale as a ghost!” he rushed towards her, kneeling down in front of her, cupping her face in his hands. “Hey, what's the matter Babydoll?” he asked her, as his look fell on the Journal in Lucy's lap.  
“Did you read it?” he asked her quietly.  
She nodded.  
“Let me guess, whatever you read totally frightened you” he queried.  
“Isn't it obvious?” she returned the question.  
He sat down next to her, wrapping her in her arms. “I know this is a bad timing, but Agent Christopher just called me, the Mothership jumped again. We have to get to Mason Industries as soon as possible.”  
“What date did they jump to?” she asked.  
“April 15, 1775.” he stated.  
Lucy cringed heavily.  
“What's the matter? Something wrong with this date?” he asked her worried.  
“I- it's just...I just read of this date. Something happens then. Something that changes my life completely, and I'm afraid it really happens.” she replies with tears in her eyes.  
“Hey, I told you once, and I'm going to tell you again: If you don't like the future Flynn has planned for you; change it!”  
“Well, Flynn is in prison, so what I read about couldn't happen, cause he was heavily involved. He IS still in prison, isn't he?”  
“As far as I know he is.” Wyatt replied. “But we really should go now.” he told her again, grabbing her hand and starting to pull her onto her feet.  
After they arrived at Mason Industries they got the exact briefing from Agent Christopher Lucy read in the Journal, and as she entered the dressing room, she looked at the exact outfit she described.  
She got nauseous and sat down next to the trash bin, afraid she might throw up.  
_I can change my future if I want to; I can change my future if I want to_ , she repeated the words in her head while she put on the clothes the employees picked for her.  
She asked Wyatt – again – to help her with the corset, and just as in the Journal he tied it a bit too tight.  
They entered the Lifeboat and followed the Mothership to 1775.  
They decided to split up, and even though Lucy tried to convince the others that Rufus should accompany her, the two men insisted that everyone would be safer if Rufus goes with Wyatt.  
So Lucy started to search the small town for a sign of Emma and the other Rittenhouse people. She turned into the alley she read about, stopped in complete horror as there was Garcia Flynn waiting for her.


	2. No! I don't!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy does everything that's in her power, to make clear, that the future of the Journal is never going to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just added this chapter, so the story fits the rules of the Prompt for Week 2. Even though it was never made clear.

„No, NO!” Lucy screamed. “This is not possible! You're supposed to be in jail, how can you be here, how is this even possible?”  
She just wanted to run away, get as much space between herself and Garcia as possible, but she couldn't move. She stood there like glued to the ground, looking at Garcia with pure terror on her face.  


“I read the Journal, Lucy. I know what's supposed to happen here. And I'm here to make it happen.” Garcia answered calmly, while he was slowly walking towards her. “I guess you read it too, according to your reaction. You were never happy to see me, but this look on your face...you're afraid. And you don't have any reason to be afraid of me, unless you already know, what happened here, in another Timeline.”  
He was still approaching her, and as much as Lucy wanted to run away, she couldn't move a single muscle.  
“You must've already noticed, that this is slightly different than what happened in the Journal. There you followed me here directly, here I've been brought by Emma, who somehow achieved it to get me out of jail – legally. That's probably why you haven't heard of it.”  
Now he was standing right in front of her – staring down at her with his pale blue eyes.  
He threw a quick glance above her shoulder, frowned, and stepped back from her.  


“Luce? What happened, we heard y-, what is this Bastard doing here? I thought he was rotting in jail?”  
Lucy turned around as quick as possible in her corset, and she has never been more glad to see Wyatt and Rufus running towards her, Wyatt already pulling his gun out of it's hidden holster.  
Rufus was just staring at Garcia with the same amount of horror on his face as it was visible on Lucy's.  
“Wyatt, wait!” Lucy put forth her hand to stop Wyatt from shooting Garcia. “Just...let me talk to him. Alone.”  
Wyatt looked at her like she just said she wanted to jump through a burning loop.  
“I just want to understand what's going on here. Wanna understand why he's here. As I told you earlier: I read about this in the Journal. But it's different than what I wrote about. And I really wanna keep it that way.” She tried to calm Wyatt.  
He stepped forward, 'til he was standing right in front of her.  
“Just be careful. I don't want you to get hurt, much less want to lose you” he told her and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead, which made Lucy shiver.  
She turned around just in time to see the angry and somehow jealous look on Garcia's face.  
“Well then. Why don't you follow me to the hotel just around the corner. It's quite comfortable, and we would be able to talk without being interrupted.” Garcia suggested.  
“Oh no!” Lucy replied. “I'm not going anywhere you may have set up a trap for me. I choose the location.”  
She turned around and started moving, when she passed Wyatt she tried to give him a supportive and confident look, but she has the strange feeling she totally failed.  


Garcia was obviously following her, according to the footsteps she heard right behind her. She turned now and then, until she completely lost the orientation and just entered something, that looked like an abandoned barn.  
She walked to the middle of the room and turned around, glad to see that Garcia stopped right at the door.  
“So.” she stated. “Why are you here?”  
“I already told you. I just want to make sure this all turns out how it's supposed to.” he answered.  
“Did the thought, I might not want all of this to happen like it's written in the Journal, crossed your mind?” she asked him, a hint of sass in her voice.  
“Of course it did. But if I remember this particular entry right, you weren't quite cooperative in the beginning there, too.” he answered, just as sassy as Lucy was.  


Lucy was a bit baffled by his honest answer. But – to tell the truth – he was right. But even if she really tried, she couldn't sense at least a hint of the feelings, she must've had for him in the other Timeline. After all it was herself, who more or less started all this crap in the universe she wrote the Journal in.  
But when she really listens to this quiet voice inside her head, she has feelings like the one described in the Journal. Just not for Garcia, but for someone else. Someone who is also here, back in 1775, and probably not as far away as she thinks he is.  
Since she moved in with Wyatt, she felt a strange longing for him. Her heart rates goes up when she looks at him, her throat gets dry, and her palms get sweaty.  
Sometimes she feels like a teenage girl, who has a secret crush on her teacher. Because Wyatt is probably just as out of reach as a teacher would have been.  
She ripped herself out of that thoughts.  


“Well, you're right. I was kinda uncooperative back then, too, but this isn't the same Timeline as the one I wrote the Journal in. Things happened. Things no one could have foreseen. But they happened, and because of those things, the situation I wrote about in the Journal is never going to happen. Ever.” she laid a huge load of meaning into the last word, and tried to look as serious as she could.  
Garcia frowned again.  
“Well, if you don't wanna come with me voluntary, I will have the need to force you to come with me.”  


“I would really recommend you to stay exactly were you are.”  
For the second time Lucy turned around on her heels, surprised to hear Wyatt's voice behind her.  
“Wyatt, wh-” she started, but was interrupted by him.  
“Did you really think we would let you go with him without us having your back? We listened to everything you said, and agreed is was time to take you home.” He told her, not even blinking while he was watching Garcia, like he was a Weeping Angel.  
“C'mere Luce, we bring you home” he reached out for her, his eyes still fixed on Garcia.  
She took his hand and stood slightly behind him.  
“I give you exactly ten seconds to run, then I'm going to shoot you.” Wyatt's voice was cold as ice when he gave Garcia those Instructions.  
The latter turned around and left the barn, leaving the door wide open.  


Wyatt let out a long breath after that, just like he held it before, and the tension is his muscles loosened.  
He turned around to her, still holding her hand.  
“Don't you EVER do this again, okay? I don't know why I let you go with him in the first place, but I'm sure as hell, I will never let you do it again! The next time I see this son-of-a-bitch I shoot him right away!”  
Lucy was surprised by the uncovered fear and anger in Wyatt's voice. Did he really cared about her that much?  
“Don't.” she replied.  
“Don't what?” he asked, still enraged.  
“Don't shoot him. He didn't want to hurt me. He just...wanted to make himself happy again.” she told the other two, her voice going down at the end of the sentence.  
“What do you mean he wanted to make him happy again? What has that to do with you? I thought he wanted to get his family back.” Wyatt was obviously confused.  


“I told you I read about him in the Journal, didn't I?” she asked.  
“Yes, you did. But you didn't tell me what you read exactly.”  
“Well...in the other Timeline, the one I wrote the Journal in, I was married to Garcia.”  
Both Wyatt's and Rufus' jaws dropped.  
“He abducted me back in that alley you found us. He made me fall and then I passed out, waking up in New York City. And apparently, in this other Timeline, I had a secret crush on him.” she just repeated what she read in the Journal, not responding to the disbelieving looks on the faces of the two man opposite her.  
“I stayed with him for two years, and on my second Birthday with him, he proposed, and I said yes. We married on Long Island, but the entry ended with the wedding. So I don't know when and why I got back to you, but apparently I did sometimes, after all I got the Journal from my mom, just like in this Timeline. But I knew, whatever it was that made me stay there, it wasn't there right here, right now.”  
For the first time since she started talking she looked up, noticing the flabbergasted faces of Wyatt and Rufus.  
“But how could you've been that sure, that he wouldn't have been able to turn you around, to make you love him?” Wyatt asked her.  
“Because” she started.  
“Because what” Wyatt asked her again, his voice sounded impatient.  
“Because I'm already in love with someone else.” she answered, fixing Wyatt's eyes with her own.  
He looked at her like a deer in the headlights, obviously trying to process what she just told them and what that meant.  
“You're already in love with someone? Who?” Rufus didn't seem to understand right away, but the way Wyatt's look changed from astonished to soft, he seemed like he understood what she just said.  
Without a reply to Lucy's monologue he pulled her close and pressed his lips on hers, just as wild as it was careful.  
“Oh!” now even Rufus understood.


End file.
